The current for manufacturing toy gun is to imitate the real gun as far as possible because only as the function, the shape and the weight of the toy gun can approach the real gun closer, the player can experience the reality more. Therefore, the multiple firing modes of rifle and submachine gun, such as, single fire, 3-round burst, continuous fire and weapon safety, are also put into practice in toy guns. Currently, the real gun utilizes mechanical design to control the reciprocating movement of the trigger to be once, thrice, cyclic and hold so as to achieve different firing modes of single fire, 3-round burst, continuous fire and weapon safety.
However, this kind of mechanical design actually is difficult to be applied to toy gun, especially electric toy gun.